The embodiments herein relate generally to systems for cleaning and peeling shrimp.
Shrimp are popular and widely used in a variety of cuisines. However, many individuals find that it is a burden to clean the shrimp, peel the shell, and/or remove the vein by hand. As such, individuals often seek devices to help them to prepare the shrimp in a more efficient manner. There exists several shrimp peeling devices, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,522,764, and 2,760,225. However, these devices are limited because they are either bulky or difficult to store and/or they comprise many complex moving parts that may be subject to wear and failure. These devices are also limited because they do not adequately wash the shrimp during the shell peeling process.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a shrimp processing system that overcomes the limitations of the prior art. There is a further need in the industry for a compact shrimp processing system that effectively washes, deveins and peels the shrimp.